


Le rituel du Fils rouge

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un fils rouge lie les véritables amours, c'est du moins la croyance qui circuler a Rosalia
Relationships: Hayato | Falkner/Matsuba | Morty
Kudos: 3





	Le rituel du Fils rouge

Depuis qu'il était enfant, il se souvenait d'avoir toujours voulu effectuer le rituel du fils rouge. C'était sans doute son coté fleur bleu, mais chaque coutumes de son clan le passionnait et l'idée de lier éternellement à un être semblait être encore plus gratifiant aux yeux des adultes que de devenir le champion de Rosalia. 

Il avait dut attendre de grandir, d'être assez grand pour comprendre se que cela signifiait d'être réellement lier avec quelqu'un. C'était un acte d'amour, le plus fort possible pour sa famille. Il était pratiquait depuis des siècles, plus longtemps encore que la construction de la tour cuivré et cendré.

Morty avait dut trouver le bon, entre ses responsabilités de champion de Jotho et d'héritier de son clan. Il n'aurait jamais crut le trouver par hasard, après qu'un duo de gamins est retournait la région pour arrêter une deuxième fois la team rocket. 

Il était simplement partie rencontré les autres champions quand il arriva a Mauville. Kalkner n'était pas vraiment à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il était encore débutant, peu sur de lui mais pourtant il respirait la liberté et la confiance. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde a volé de nuit en pleine tempête pour aider la ville voisine pour aidé un problème mineur. Morty ne savais pas quoi pensé de lui les premiers jours puis doucement ils ont parlés de tout, assis simplement autours d'une tasse de thés comme de vielles amis.

Cela a commencé par une visite par mois, puis une par semaine et enfin une visite chaque jour. Après un an Kalkner avait plus d'habit à rosalia que dans son arène. Pas qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Le champion de mauville semblait vivre avec peu, se contentant de trois ensembles et juste assez d'affaire personnelle pour tenir dans un sac de voyage. Tout chez lui semblait surprenant, et Morty s'en étonnait encore chaque jour.

Il se contentait de repas simple, d'un bol de riz et de fruit alors que Morty ne pouvait se sentir rassasier sans un repas complet et un dessert sucré. Le spécialiste du type spectre pouvait dormir une demi-journée sans difficulté, grognant à l'idée de se lever tôt. Falkner n'avais aucun mal à se satisfaire de peu de sommeil, se levant chaque jours au premier rayon du jour. 

Pourtant, malgré leurs différence, Falkner se tenait à coté de lui, vêtu d'un kimono blanc et bleu et avec cette rougeur adorable sur ses joues. Morty le trouvait magnifique ainsi, souriant en lui accrochait un long fils rouge autours de son petit doigt. Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer en observant le fils les liant, et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha pour embrasser la main maladroite de Morty avec toute la douceur du monde.  
Le blond ne regretta pas un seul instant de l'avoir choisit, chérissant le lien invisible qui les lier maintenant et qui lui offrait chaque matin malgré son manque de café la plus belle vue du monde.


End file.
